High School Love: A Mewtwo x Lucario Fanfic
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Tough guy Mewtwo and timid Lucario fell in love with each other in Pokémon High School after a bullying incident. The two hang out for weeks...until Lucario was kidnapped by the bullies as bait to get revenge on Mewtwo. Betrayalshipping (Mewtwo x Lucario). Bullying, mild language, bondage, shounen-ai.


**WARNING: Mild language and bullying.**

**Well, this is an idea that I was playing around with for a while, and I finally got around to writing it! So this is a high school fanfic (yeah, REAL original) with a shounen-ai love between Lucario and Mewtwo. Take note that it won't be all fluff and such. In later chapters, there will be bondage.**

**And before anyone asks, no, this is not the same Lucario and Mewtwo in SSB, and plus, in this high school, none of the Pokémon use their moves/powers; they are all like the typical teenaged human, and instead of using powers, they use weapons like guns, knives, etc. Oh, and before anyone asks, the Pokémon are not humans; they are just Pokémon with clothes, and Pokémon that stand on four legs stand on two legs instead.**

**So…ENJOY!**

**I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

"Hey, loser!"

The Lucario flinched when he heard that all-too-familiar voice. He turned to face a Jolteon, a Rhyperior, and a Gengar. Lucario was a timid Pokémon in Pokémon High School. He had moved from Cerulean City to Striaton City when his father got a job near Striaton City. Ever since he moved there, he was picked on by the three Pokémon.

Lucario wore a dark-blue shirt with an "L" in the middle. He wore pants that are green. Jolteon, the leader of the bully group, wore a blood-red shirt and yellow pants. Rhyperior, the brains of the bully group, wore a grey turtleneck shirt with black shorts. Gengar, the brawns of the group, wore a dark purple shirt with a Gastly as the logo, and he wore dark blue shorts. These three Pokémon had picked on the poor Lucario ever since he took his first step in Pokémon High School. And there's no way they are stopping anytime soon.

"Wh-what is it...?" Lucario said nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Give me the money!" Jolteon growled, grabbing Lucario by the shirt.

"I...I don't have any..." The Lucario muttered.

"No money?! Ha! You are poor scum after all!" Jolteon grinned. "Guess we'll beat you to a pulp so that you'll know that we're the bosses here!"

Jolteon threw Lucario to the ground and the group started to beat him.

"St-stop! P-please! I didn't do anything to you three!" Lucario sobbed as the three Pokémon continued to beat him mercilessly.

"Didn't do anything?" Rhyperior sneered, "We rule this school! Even the principal is scared of us! We beat up whoever we want! And NOTHING will stop us!"

They continued to beat the poor Pokémon until a voice behind them said, "Stop. NOW."

The three bullies turned to face a Mewtwo. This Mewtwo wore a chokecollar around his neck, and he wore spikey bracelets around his wrists. He wore a brown long-sleeved shirt with long-legged brown pants. He was considered the "tough guy" in school, though he was usually seen as a loner to some Pokémon.

Mewtwo glared at the three bullies. "That Lucario had done nothing to you! Why don't you leave him alone?!"

The three bullies laughed out loud. "We just love to mess with weak guys like him!" Jolteon said, "What are YOU gonna do about it?"

Mewtwo said nothing. He approached Jolteon and he grabbed him by the shirt. "Wanna know why they call me the "tough guy" around here?" He snarled.

Jolteon is suddenly frightened. "U-uhhh..." He tried to say.

Mewtwo threw Jolteon against a wall and started to beat him. Gengar and Rhyperior stood there, shocked as they saw their leader being beaten in front of their own eyes.

Mewtwo stopped beating the Pokémon and he went closer to his face. "If I EVER see you hurt that Lucario again, I'll make your life a living hell!" He then threw him to the ground.

The Jolteon was bloodied and bruised. He looked up at Mewtwo and croaked, "You'll...pay for this..."

"BOSS!" Rhyperior and Gengar cried and they ran to the injured Jolteon, "Are you OK?!"

"I-I think my ribs are broken..." Jolteon said before he was unconscious.

Rhyperior glared at Mewtwo. "We're gonna tell on you, you purple cat! Principal Palkia will kick your sorry ass out of here for this!"

Mewtwo just shrugged. "Go right ahead. I'd enjoy a day or two off."

Gengar picked up Jolteon in his arms and the two bullies ran off to tell the principal.

Mewtwo watched them leave until they were out of sight, then he turned his attention to Lucario. The beaten Pokémon was crying and shaking.

"Hey," Mewtwo said, kneeling down to the Pokémon's level. Lucario flinched when he stared up at Mewtwo, "it's okay, they're gone now."

"A-are you gonna bully me too?" Lucario gulped.

Mewtwo shook his head, and he offered his hand to him. Lucario stared at it hesitantly. "I won't. I scared them off. Just because I'm the tough guy in these parts doesn't mean I'll bully anyone." Mewtwo said.

Lucario still hesitated, but eventually he grabbed his hand, and Mewtwo helped him up. Lucario whispered a "thank you".

The dog-like Pokémon stared at Mewtwo. "Wh-why did you protect me...? I'm just curious."

Mewtwo shrugged. "I hate to see other Pokémon getting bullied, that's all."

"W-well, thank you for protecting me..." Lucario said, bowing his head.

Mewtwo patted him on the head. "It's nothing. Glad that I could help."

They heard a loud voice on the intercom above them, "Mewtwo, please come to the office."

"Well, crap..." Mewtwo muttered. He looked down at Lucario. "I have to go. I'm probably suspended for a week."

Lucario nodded, and when Mewtwo was about to leave, Lucario grabbed him by the hand. "When you come back, can we...hang out?"

Mewtwo smirked and said, "Sure thing. You seem like a fun guy to hang out with."

Lucario lets him go and Mewtwo walked off to the principal's office.

Lucario watched him go, smiling.

This was the start of a love between them in their high school years.

* * *

**So...that's it! More coming soon!**

**Comment/review please :)**


End file.
